


山风坠落4

by JupiterDrive



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26140771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupiterDrive/pseuds/JupiterDrive
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	山风坠落4

4  
第二日不是休息日，罗云熙醒来的时候发现自己仍在陈飞宇怀里，又气又羞，他挣扎着爬起来，身后的人却一把搂住他的腰，脸贴在他的腰窝磨蹭:“早。”

罗云熙冷着脸推他，却也拿不准他会不会继续发疯:“放开，我要去练习室。”

陈飞宇松开他的腰，也跟着坐起身:“我想跟你去。”他见罗云熙一副随时要爆炸的表情:“怕你躲我。”

罗云熙气的发抖:“你……你凭什么！我要去哪儿你管不着！”他急冲冲的下了床，从衣柜里捡了衣服便去了浴室。

陈飞宇预测的没错，在他先生回来之前，这个家他是不准备待了，罗云熙穿戴整齐打开浴室门，陈飞宇光着身子正大咧咧的站在门口:“小妈妈。”

罗云熙想绕过他，又被他按着肩膀抵在墙上:“晚上别乱跑，小妈妈，找不到你我可是会报警的。”

罗云熙用力的拍掉他的手，仿佛逃离什么洪水猛兽般的离开了。

中午竟接到了他先生打来的电话，说是陈飞宇打电话来告了错，昨晚惹他生气了，不知道陈飞宇同他父亲说了什么，吴先生只对他说:“熙熙，不要同他一般见识，他说是他错了，怕你晚上不肯回家。”

罗云熙听着电波另一段熟悉的声音，泫然欲泣:“我好想你，我能不能去G城找你……”

吴先生也没有想到小儿子竟真的把妻子气哭了，顿时声音也有些慌乱:“熙熙你别哭，唉，那如果你不想回去就算了，住酒店要注意安全，我尽量压缩行程，早点回去。”

罗云熙觉得难受，又不想丈夫为难:“没事的，工作要紧，我……我只是和他合不来，我一个人在外面没事的。”

他打定主意要去住酒店，然而到下午离开练习室，才发现身份证落在了家里，罗云熙坐在舞团大楼的台阶上咬指甲，一时竟觉得迷茫。

他拿不准陈飞宇是否已经回家，只好往家里打了电话，是家政接的，告诉他家里没有人，陈飞宇刚走，似乎晚上有约。

罗云熙的心放下了几分，忙打车往回赶，到了家果然没有人，他小跑着上楼找身份证，然而到处都找不到，正急得满头大汗，却听见楼下的关门声，他心底一沉，拖着步子走到楼梯边，却见陈飞宇站在楼梯最下段，看见他嘴角勾起，朝他一笑:“小妈，你再找这个吗？”他手指间夹着一张卡片式的东西，却是罗云熙的身份证。

罗云熙后退了一步，见陈飞宇沿着楼梯往上走，转身就跑。

他跑回卧室里，锁上门，拖着卧室里的梳妆台，矮几，小沙发往门边推，把能推得动的东西都了过去，统统抵在门后，然后无力的坐在地上，背抵着墙止不住身体的战栗。

果然没多久就又渐近的脚步声，最后在门口停了下来，敲门声响起:“小妈，开门。”

罗云熙连声音都不敢发出，没一会儿听见钥匙开门的声音，他搂住自己的双肩蜷成一团，听见钥匙转动的声音，门被打开，然而托他堆的那堆东西的福，陈飞宇用力的推也没有推开卧室门，似乎意识到他做了什么，陈飞宇没有再推，在门口站了一会儿，就离开了。

听到脚步声远去，罗云熙浑身仿佛虚脱，他靠在墙边不愿意动弹，不知道过了多久，外面的天都黑了，他才扶着墙慢慢的站起来，往床边走，掀开被子，合衣躺在了床上。

半梦半醒间，有一个毛绒绒倚在他的颈间磨蹭，罗云熙迷迷糊糊推了那东西一把，听见对方呼痛，突然就清醒了。

他挣扎着往床边退，面前的人紧紧的抱着他，下巴抵在他胸口，接着窗外昏黄的路灯罗云熙看到陈飞宇近在咫尺的脸，惊叫道:“你是怎么进来的！”

下午他明明打不开门，走了。

陈飞宇搂紧他，将脸埋在他胸口:“小妈真狠心，我从露台翻过来的。”他说着，用牙齿咬开罗云熙的衬衣扣子，唇舌磨蹭着柔软白皙的胸口。

罗云熙简直被吓傻了，接着用力的推了胸前的那个脑袋:“你疯了！这是二楼！掉下去你也不怕摔死！你……你他妈是精虫上脑连命都不要了吗？”

陈飞宇被他推了把脑袋，竟噗嗤的笑出声，接着又贴了上来，唇贴在他的侧脸反复亲吻，声音里都带着笑意:“你真好，我这样的人渣，你还担心我摔死……熙熙……”他吻得痴迷又缠绵，罗云熙缩着脖子想躲开，被捏住下巴亲昵的磨蹭吮吻:“所以我第一眼见你，就知道你特别好，我喜欢你。”

罗云熙听着他一边缠着他亲热，一边热烈的告白，逃避的闭上眼睛，青年仍旧像前一夜一样，隔着衣服搓揉他敏感的身体，然后剥光他，亲吻他，拨弄他每一寸愉悦的神经，罗云熙咬着手指，压抑不住喉咙深处溢出的呻吟:“嗯……哈……别碰哪里……”

陈飞宇的手指在他的身体里，揉软了贪吃的穴肉，引得里面的热液打湿了腿间，却还明知故问的逗弄他:“哪里？小妈妈，哪里不让碰？”

哪里都被他碰了个彻底，他用手指，唇舌，炽热的体温让这具本来并不重欲的身体变的淫荡无比，碰一下就汩汩的溢出水来，像多汁的桃子。

他被玩弄的近乎失神，陈飞宇在他疲惫的快要睡过去时抱紧他，低沉的声音在他耳边响起:“小妈妈，记住了吗？”他又忍不住吻了吻对方的耳垂，引得对方在他怀里轻轻战栗:“我给你的跟别人是不一样的，我碰你的时候，你要想起来。”

——————————————

那几天罗云熙过的浑浑噩噩，他怕陈飞宇再翻露台，不敢再挡着门，身份证又在陈飞宇手上，以至于后来睡到半夜床上爬上来一个人，他也没有那般惶恐了。

而他的身体果真如陈飞宇所言，记住了对方的触碰，指尖轻轻滑过身体，他都颤抖到无法控制，那里更是很快就湿透了，欲望恣意侵略他的神经，他想被占有。

半夜被青年钻进睡袍里吸奶，罗云熙手隔着睡袍抓着胸口那个毛绒绒的脑袋，不知道该推开还是抱住，舌尖抵着他的乳缝舔弄，开始是痒意，后来快感累积，连另一边也敏感的立了起来，在绸质的睡袍的摩擦下越发的欲壑难填。

“嗯……啊……”罗云熙轻哼出声，眯着眼睛看着天花板，扭动着腰，他忍住不想开口，却不知道如何暗示陈飞宇也关照一下另一边，然而陈飞宇吸完了左边又埋下头去给他舔穴，可怜兮兮的小东西被完全遗忘，他的腿被抬起来放在肩膀上，脚贴在陈飞宇宽阔的后背上蹭着。

穴被舔到吹出一滩清液，他胸口的痒意也未缓解，在陈飞宇的手摸向他的小腹时，他一把抓住，扯着那修长的手指，放在自己的胸口。

陈飞宇轻笑一声:“所以小妈妈是这里的痒？”他说着轻轻捏住那一点，拧了一下，见罗云熙微张着嘴，满脸春色，就将那乳珠卡在两指间滚弄揉捏，指甲刮着乳头，扣弄着乳缝，又低头拿舌尖去舔，用犬齿叼住放在牙齿间磨蹭。

他的唇包住鼓起的乳包，用手掬起柔软的乳肉，啃咬着白皙娇嫩的每一处，直到他们被咬出斑驳的红痕，他又亲了一口挺立的乳头:“小妈妈明天出门要带乳罩，不然被人看到，丈夫不在家，乳头还被咬的全是齿痕，会怀疑你走路上被野男人拖到巷子里糟蹋了。”

罗云熙被他的话语刺激到，然而那些画面竟勾起他的欲念，他没有被野男人拖进巷子，只是被继子一而再再而三的剥光，压在他丈夫的床上疼爱，浑身都是被抚摸玩弄啃咬的痕迹:“呜……不要说了……”

他一边抗拒着，红着眼眶，眼角溢出些湿意，一边却控制不住在对方身下扭动，陈飞宇握住他的欲望:“想要了？”说着低头含住了他。

罗云熙扬起脖子，完全沉溺于对方营造的欲望之网。

吴先生回来的那日陈飞宇和罗云熙面对面坐着吃早餐，罗云熙喝了一口豆浆，语气平淡的像在聊天:“以后我们不会再这样了。”

陈飞宇挑眉:“是吗？”

沉默间大宅的门开了，是吴先生和吴磊:“熙熙，飞宇，我们回来了！”

Tbc


End file.
